<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Even After Death by AnotherUselssHumanCJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978221">Destiny Even After Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselssHumanCJ/pseuds/AnotherUselssHumanCJ'>AnotherUselssHumanCJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Harley Keener, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Ghost Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker-centric, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark is Good With Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselssHumanCJ/pseuds/AnotherUselssHumanCJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 orphans, all siblings, murdered one night are forced to wander New York. They like to wander around central park but so do one certain dead couple. The couple had wanted kids but they were unable to have any. They had died before they could even decide to adopt. Now what will happen when they meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny Even After Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Death can start a destiny as well as end it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They usually hung out in the park because of the beautiful surroundings. His little sister always liked to play on the playground and sometimes some kids could see her. But it was usually very little kids. His brother would be occupied with messing with some people by simply slapping a branch scaring some people. But he just sat and watching the people around him. Sometimes he sketched others, but he always had to hide behind a bush so they wouldn't see a sketchbook and pencil floating. </p><p>  They were all dead, they had been murdered in their sleep one night. They're orphans and were living in a orphanage. Who the hell kills orphans in an orphanage anyways? But they all stuck together. There was no bright light.  But maybe they had unfinished business like what people said. But none could think of what would be unfinished.  Maybe their parents? But after coming to a dead end about their parents they just decided to wander New York. </p><p>  As he finished sketching a teen around his age looking at his phone a couple came walking and sat on a bench. They were looking around watching others like he was. He was gonna sketch them.</p><p>  *Tony and Pepper.*</p><p>  They had wanted kids so badly when they were alive but every time they tried Pepper couldn't get pregnant. They had gone to the doctor and the doctor told them Pepper was unable. That had broken them. They were talking about having a surrogate child but they hadn't lived long enough to make a decision. Now they could never get a chance to have a child. </p><p>  They had cried and mourn for the loss of their chance but they gradually had accepted it. But it doesn't mean their love for children had ended. They loved going to the park to watch the kids play. It always made their eyes water but they were happy with their family. Their friends had children which they always loved to play with but it wasn't the same as having kids. </p><p>  They walked up to their usual bench and sat. They watched the kids run around and parents call after them. </p><p>  *Peter* <br/> He was partly finished sketching when he heard Harley's call for him. "PETER! We're gonna go!" He heard Harley call. But at the same time the couple turned their head in the direction of Harley. Weird? The living can't hear the dead. He hopped over the bush and walked over to Harley. Well they could maybe hear them but they couldn't see them but as they were walking away he turned back to the couple only the lock eyes with the man. </p><p>  Then that's when he realised they must be dead too. He maintained eye contact until they turned the corner.</p><p>  *Tony and Pepper* <br/>When they heard a call for a Peter they turned for see a teen probably around 17. Then they heard rustling behind them. But before they could turn to look another teen around 15 was walking past them. "Wonder why he was behind that bush" Pepper said and he nodded. But when Tony looked back at the teen they made eye contact. If he was still alive his breath would most certainly be caught in his lungs. And it wasn't something of chance the kid had maintained the eye contact until they had turned the corner. </p><p>  "Tony? Tony!?" Pepper said shaking his arm "you look like you just saw a ghost." Pepper said with a small smirk. Tony would have smirked and make a ghost pun but he was still busy thinking about how the kid could see him. "The kid saw me" was all Tony said. Pepper didn't say anything  "we made eye contact and he wasn't looking past at me, he was actually looking at me" Tony explained. </p><p> They quickly rushed the the corner the group turned but they were long gone. "Maybe they'll come tomorrow" Pepper said sighing. "I really hope so" Tony said as they started heading back home. </p><p>Tony and Pepper had explained the whole thing to the rest. "We looked at each other" Tony said ending the short story. "Maybe the kid's dead too" Bruce said simply. "That would explain the whole thing." Nat agreed. "Maybe we all should go to the park tomorrow to learn more about these kids." Clint suggested. They all agreed to go. </p><p>   *Next Day*</p><p>   He was heading to the park alone this time because Morgan was going to school aka just standing there listening to the teacher and learning. But luckily she has a friend that can somehow see her since kindergarten and the teachers just think it's an imaginary friend. And Harley just said he had ghost business. Most likely Harley is heading to the dangerous parts of New York to scare the criminals and help victims.</p><p>  But today he just wants for relax so he went to the park again. He secretly hoped to the see the couple again. He was interested in them but he would be ok in not seeing them.</p><p> He walked to the play ground just to see who was there and but then he noticed something. A kid ran right through another one. He raised a brow at that. He walked up the to child. "Hey, I just noticed that a kid ran right through you. What's up with that?" He asked in a light tone. The girl looked up at him in shock but then smiled "I'm dead, so no can see me but you can" the girl said and he was about to speak but was cut off. "I have two brothers who are also dead. They're over there." She pointed over to a big group of people but the thing that caught his attention was people walking right through them. And near the middle was the couple. They were dead. Just like him. </p><p>  "Huh well, the reason I can see you is because I'm dead too" He said and the girl's eyes widened. "My daddy said we're looking for a teen who might be dead too, are you who they're looking for?" The girl asked. He nodded "don't think they'd be looking for anyone else." He said mostly to himself. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the group. "I'm Lila, what's your name" Lila said while tugging him closer. "I'm Peter" he responded and let himself be pulled</p><p>   When the adults heard the excited screeching. They looked over to the play ground but we're shocked to see Lila tugging a boy over to them. Tony and Pepper were especially shocked to see the same boy as yesterday. When the boy got close enough he stood straight up after being hunched down. "He's the boy you're looking for" Lila said matter of factly. Clint turned to look at Tony and Pepper for approval this was the same kid. "Well didn't think you were also dead" the kid said before leaning on one foot in a relaxed pose.</p><p>  "Where are the two others?" Was all Tony said now realising there wasn't two other kids. "Well on is just walking around New York and another is st school." The teen responded. The the teen smiled "I'm Peter by the way. It was quite the surprise to see others dead like me." Peter said before holding out his hand. Tony shook it "Tony and this is my wife Pepper" Tony said. "So where are your parents? Are you all alone?" Pepper asked. </p><p>  Peter shrugged "Don't know my parents and yes. We're orphans and we were killed in our sleep and now we just wander New York." Peter said like he hasn't just said someone killed an orphan. By everyone's shock and hurt expressions at the fact someone had killed three orphans Peter gave them a sad smile. "I don't know why we stayed. There were others but they didn't turn into ghosts so I figured like by any supernatural show we had unfinished business so we tired to look for our parents but hit a dead end. So now we just wander." Peter explained.</p><p>  "Where do you stay?" Tony asked and Peter shrugged "we're ghosts so like anywhere. He don't really have a home." Peter said. "Well he have a house that's all ours, maybe you could stay with us. So you won't be alone." Pepper said. "Well I wouldn't want to be burden-" Peter started but Pepper cut him off "not at all, you won't be a burden. Our house address is -------- you can stay there if you want." Pepper said with a bright smile.</p><p>  Peter returned the bright smile and thanked them "I should get going Morgan is about to get out of school." He said and quickly said bye before leaving. Tony let out a heavy sigh he didn't realise he was holding. "Do you think they'll come?" Tony asked. "I hope so. Maybe we can take care of them like they're our own?" Pepper said quietly and Tony's heart skipped a beat or two at the thought.</p><p> After all these years maybe they could be parents. But they wouldn't push the kids if they felt uncomfortable with it. </p><p>  *Peter*<br/>As he mesmerized the address he picked Morgan up and headed for their usual meet up place where they met Harley. Morgan talked about her day at school with her friend. At their current home or shelter, which ever. He had brought up that he'd met others who were dead and they had given them an address where they could stay. "It would be nice to be around others. And you say there's a girl around Morgan's age?" Harley asked and he nodded "that sounds perfect." Harley said and now they were off to the address.</p><p>  The last thing they expected to see was a mansion. "Damn they must've been rich when they were alive." Harley said quietly in his ear so Morgan wouldn't hear. He nodded. He walked up to the door and rung the door bell. Somehow, the doorbell sounded rich. Which he thought was physically impossible but there he was listening to probably the most angelic ring.</p><p>  The door opened to reveal a grinning Tony. "I was hoping you'd take up our offer." Tony said before allowing them in. They gaped a little at how big the room was. "Welcome to my home." Tony said but then Pepper walked in "OUR home" Pepper said before grinning at the three kids. </p><p>  But before they could properly introduce each other. They heard s squeal before Lila ran up to Morgan. "Hi! I'm Lila!" Lila said and Morgan responded with the same energetic tone "I'm Morgan!" "Wanna go play!" Lila said jumping up and down. Morgan agreed and the two ran off. </p><p>  "Well I guess Morgan likes it here" Harley said grinning. "I don't think I could have been guessed those two would do this" Tony said voice full of sarcasm. Peter turned to them "Thank you, for letting is stay" Peter said. "No problem kid, this house could really use some more energetic kids and teens." Tony said. "We really love kids, it's the reason we go to the park regularly to watch the kids play." Pepper said grinning when hearing the two girls sqeaulimg in delight while playing. </p><p>  As time passed they had rooms if their own. They had gotten to know the rest. And to say the least all three of them were shocked to find out they were living under the same roof as the Avengers. They didn't really know what Tony Stark or Pepper stark had looked like because they dudes before they did and as ghosts they didn't see pictures if them. Too busy wandering around. </p><p>   But slowly although Peter didn't really like to admit It. He had seen them as parental figures. And he knew so did Morgan and Harley, but they never said anything about it. Until one night when they were going to sleep (yes they sleep, they don't have too but it was nice to let time pass by like when they were alive.)  Morgan had said goodnight dad to Tony and mom to Pepper. That had led to a conversation about their views if them. </p><p> They admitted they did see them as parental figures and Tony and Pepper had admitted they had seen them as kids they never had. After that they practically became their kids. </p><p>   The 3 orphans were no longer orphans anymore and the couple had gotten the kids they had wished for for years. So one night a bright light had flashed and once the light was gone and they were able to see they weren't in the mansion anymore. They were now at what seemed to be a fair with lots of other kids. As they looked around a little boy and a little girl had walked up to them.   </p><p>  "Don't fear. You're in a safe place. You're restless souls have calmed." The little boy said. "And what exactly is this place" Tony asked. "Every soul has to go somewhere. They can't remain in earth forever. Your needs have been met. So your souls have gotten the peace they wanted." The little girl said. </p><p>   "What needs?" Peter asked still very confused but came to the conclusion they had to be in heaven or some kind of afterlife. "You never had guardians, never that in your life. But then you met Tony and Pepper" the little boy started. "And Tony and Pepper never had kids, never had the experience of raising one of their own. But then they met you." The little girl finished.</p><p>  "Now you may live here" both of then said at the same time and now they were back in the mansion but there was something different. A sense of peace or fulfilment, they had never really felt it in such a strong sense before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how I got this idea my mind just thought of it randomly but I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>